Sonic the Magister Hedgehog: Reunite
by sonic-elric
Summary: Sequel to Sonic the Magister Hedgehog. Two years has passed since Sonic and his friends departed. Through some unknown portal, they reunite with their friends as they have been summoned to another world for a purpose. What purpose could it be?


**A/N: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, Mahou sensei Negima, or any anime characters here. They belong to SEGA, Ken Akamatsu, and respective owners.**

**Hey guys, I bet you didn't see this coming. Yes, this is the sequel of 'Sonic the Magister Hedgehog' and this will be my second grand story after the first one was done which is still continued. As the first one hasn't finished yet, this will be on hold for a moment, but I'll show the prologue of how things begin. Enjoy folks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mobius World<strong>

At the mystic ruins, Sonic and his friends were having celebration party as they just beat the evil genius …again. Yup, that baldy mouse-hair still threaten their world with his evil scheme again and again, but rest assured because Sonic and his friends are always there to spoil his plan and kick his sorry butt.

"Ahh, man, Eggman never seem to get tired, does he?" Sonic said while eating his favorite chili dog.

"Yeah Sonic, he seems never learned the lesson when we kick his butt," Tails chuckled as he sit beside the blue hedgehog. "Hey Knuckles, how's the Master Emerald doing now?"

The red echidna, Knuckle who is sitting outside to watch the sky responded. "Nothing strange happening lately. It was surprising and yet makes me relieve at the same time that the Master Emerald didn't react in this recent days."

"Well, good thing then," Sonic swallowed his food and went outside to joined Knuckles as well. He sits beside the red echidna and thinking of how much he misses his friends in other world. Yes, it has been two years for him and Tails since they say their farewell to other friend in other world, and he still missed them even though he didn't show it. Knuckles saw the hedgehog's expression and noticed about his trouble.

"Hey Sonic, is there something wrong?" He asked politely.

"Yeah, I just missed our friend there. It was sad that we couldn't contact them for the last two years," Sonic responded while letting out a sigh. "I wonder how they are doing now…"

Tails then joined the conversation beside his two friends, "me too Sonic, I really missed them. I already tried my best to contact Liliatha, but she didn't respond lately. I just wonder…did our task finished in their world?"

"Nah, no way buddy! If it was, then Eggman won't bother our world anymore, and I will bore to doom if it does," Sonic waved his hands as rejection. Tails and Knuckles chuckle by his reaction since Sonic loves adventure very much and they understand what the hedgehog will feel if it does happen. Suddenly a swirl of light appeared before them, stopping their conversation.

"Hey guys, did any one of you open that portal?" Tails asked looking to Sonic and Knuckles, who nodded 'no' in response. Suddenly it started to pull the group in.

"What the heck! We've been sucked in!" Sonic shouted as he grabbed his two friends tried to escaps from the portal. However, it wasn't the case as all of them were sucked in into the portal.

"AHHHHHHH!" The group shouted as all of them entered into the portal. As a result, they all now had gone in their world. However, they are not the only one who feels the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Mahora Academy<strong>

After their invasion towards Magic world, Negi and Asuna were having fun enjoying the school athletic festival that was held in the academy. The mage teacher and his loyal partner know this will be their last festival they would participate since they have agreed on certain pact, which one of the result is Asuna will be…dead.

"Asuna-san!" Negi called her after she was being interrupted by Chisame and Chachamaru about some love matters. "Since I got hit over there I feel like off recently!"

"Ahh…sorry," Asuna turned around responding to Negi's voice."They seem really close don't they?"

Negi remembered what Chisame's said to him earlier before Asuna interrupted his thought, "By the way, why the rest of the class turning this to a personal matter? I think they are all stupid even Inchou (class president, referring to Ayaka)!" She retorted. "It is time to go Negi. Let me stick with you."

"Huh?"

"We have to teach them a lesson that they can't do whatever they want and get you so easily," Asuna said.

Negi silenced for a moment before he decided to answer it. "I'm sorry…for pushing you to come with me. I'm sorry…" All he did get was a slap from the orange-haired girl. "Puh!"

"What is this apology for?" Asuna said in anger tone while holding her pactio card. "I can't understand it, you stupid!" Then she changed into the uniform just like the pactio does. "If this is our last school festival as middle schoolers, let's make it one to remember! After all, beside everything, I am your original partner, Kagurazaka Asuna!"

"Asuna-san…" Negi stood for a moment, before uddenly a swirl of light appeared before them. The couple looked at it in surprise.

"Negi, did you just do that?" Asuna asked toward Negi, who shook his head as response. The swirl then sucked them in as they can feel the intensified wind coming out from it.

"Asuna-san!" Negi shouted while grabbing her hand tried to escape, but just like Sonic does, the couple went inside as well. The rest of 3-A students tried to search for them, but none of them were found out, although some of the students has also had the same fate as Negi and Sonic does.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the prologue guys. By the way in case of wonder, I'm started the Negima based on latest chapter which is chapter 347. Man, it hasn't finished yet after the magic world arc huh? Ken sure knows how to take his time, though I'm disappointed with the ending of magic world arc.**

**By the way, I'll give you characters who will make this apperance, but I won't give you more than this.**

**Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Knuckles.**

**Negima: Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Nodoka, Yue, Evangeline, Chachamaru**

**Alright, I think that's all for the spoiler. Oh, about whether Shadow will make apperance or not, it depends on my story. So stay tuned guys! See you later~!**

**sonic-elric**

**17 December 2011**

**05.15 AM  
><strong>


End file.
